Mirus Cavataio
"I was born perfect. So, hey, fuck you, shitbubble." ― Mirus Cavataio The son of Lauda Cavataio and Sanies Robur and the twin brother to Mira Cavataio. By his parents, Mirus is 24/32 Human, 2/32 Sith Pureblood, 2/32 Sith Hybrid, 1/32 Kiffar, 1/32 Epicanthix, 1/32 Morellian and 1/32 Miraluka, just like his sister. Personality Mirus and his sister are much alike in spirit, which suits them as twins. Mirus is a free spirit - one who, typically, does what he wants, when he wants, the way he wants to do it. He likes to see places, go out, party, get drunk (though he has something of an aversion to drug use) and get laid, usually in that order. He is easygoing and laid back - some see this as being obnoxious (partially true but not completely), for he likes to make snarky comments to keep things amusing. In fact, a lot of what he does is for his own amusement - everything from getting laid to studying ancient Force powers is under that umbrella. Mirus tends to put pleasure over work until it suits him - despite that, he's actually reasonably well educated and intelligent, able to hold a good conversation with someone who can engage him in a topic that interests him. He studies more than Mira does to gain intelligence, knowing the tenet that 'knowledge is power' - especially knowledge of an enemy. Mirus' interest in the Force is twofold: first it is an academic interest into the use and applications of a wide source of power, second it is him wishing to be unbelievably strong. Mirus grew up knowing the Force as magic thanks to his Dathomiri heritage and so likes to study the Force, specifically the Dark Side, to see how it differs from what he knows. Of course, he has not abandoned his heritage - like his grandmother Petra, Mirus' ultimate aim is to blend the Sith arts and the Witch arts into one school of thought for his own use. This way he is able to use everything at his disposal to dispatch any possible foe and climb to any height. He is, however, of the warrior's school of thought - his interest is that which can help him fight, rather than having a wide variety of spells at his disposal as a Sith Sorcerer would do. He comes off as cocky and egotistical, which is mostly true - he knows he has been bred for a specific purpose in life, to be better than anyone else. Sometimes he makes use of that, and his family's inherent wealth, to get what he wants. Most of the time, however, he prefers to do things under his own power. He is somewhat sharp-tongued and conniving, totally willing to twist the truth and lie to get his way, putting his own needs above that of others. Killing is not beneath him, nor is torture and shaming others. In fact, if it helps Mirus to get ahead, he is typically willing to do it - so long as it does not cross the Cavataio family or those he cares deeply for. He is, however, bad at non-familial relationships, having something of commitment issues. Not to mention he is also rather shallow. He doesn't like extreme weather, sand or ugly chicks. He likes getting blowjobs, making things explode and getting laid. Mirus, true to form, is extremely simple on the outside - and an enigmatic mystery just under that surface, which hides the innermost primal and simplistic nature of them all. Also, he likes oranges. That's a thing that's happening. He's read Twilight, too, after being forced to by Nessa. It's the worst torture that he's ever suffered and if you bring it up he might cry. Or flip out and kill you, one of the two. Biography Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Force Powers Equipment, Items and Ships *Spellbook. Larger than the typical Dathomiri spellbook, this contains notes on not only Dathomiri magic but also the spells that he has learned. This is incredibly important to him and, much like other Jai and Witches, is essentially the book his knowledge is forever bound to. *Sith sword. Like most Sith swords, it is fairly heavy - one and a half metres long, just over six kilograms in weight and extremely powerful. Modified post-acquisition from a Force-forged sword to be imbued to the Dark Side with Sith alchemy, it has the standard Sith properties: lightsaber-resistant, blaster-deflecting, able to store the energy of Force lightning and reflect it back in attacks. It also serves as a Dark Side conduit and able to sharpen and strengthen itself with the Dark Side. Mirus takes this sword with him everywhere he goes. (Image) Yet Acquired *Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology. Acquired with Morte Clan underworld connections (and the deaths of fourteen people), Mirus has acquired a very small sample of Yuuzhan Vong biots. These currently include: **One amphistaff. His alternate weapon, it tends to form as an effective deterrent for anyone who would attack him. **Ooglith masquer. Used to disguise his face in dangerous situations. *Fury-class Imperial interceptor Void's Whisper. This ship was acquired on his trip to Nathema, and was taken back to Ferro to be repaired for his use. This is now a ship used not only as Mirus' perosnal transport but as a link out to the rest of the Galaxy for Endelaan. *Harrower-class dreadnaught Void Reaper. This ship, acquired over Nathema, is used as Mirus' command ship. Staffed by those he has bought with his family's money plus some slaves, it is a vicious weapon of war outfitted with modern technologies such as dual turbolaser turrets and modern engines and power to ensure that it is a vessel capable of keeping up with the majority of the modern-day vessels of war. It us currently undergoing repair in the Ferro shipyards, where it has to be equipped better for the future. Thread Tracker As An Apprentice To Endelaan Welcome to your new life - Mirus' training begins Reaping the Remnants of the Void As A Knight In Progress The Return Unholy Birth Grab the gems! Kill the heroes! Completed None Category:Cavataio Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Starkiller Family Category:Morte Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being Category:Cavataio Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Starkiller Family Category:Morte Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being